Hard To Live In The City
by chuckblair96
Summary: Chuck and Blair are "keeping it casual" Things go down hill when he asks to step up the relationship. She refuses and things become rocky. When an old face appears in the UES, Blair feels threatened and may have to reconsider.Chuck/Blair fic.CHAPTER 10 UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fic, Blair/Chuck, bits of Dan/Serena though not much, Nate and an original character. Blair's insecurities become a huge problem and she feels like because of it she may lose the most important thing in her life. Please review and let me know what you think. I still don't really know where I am going to go with it, I am still toying with some ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gossip Girl**

Blair Waldorf woke with a start when she heard phone go off from the other side of the room.

She groaned and slowly made her way over to the vanity looking at the clock in passing, 6:00am. She rolled her eyes.

"This had better be good" she said to the empty room.

_B_

_U need a ride 2 school?_

_-CB_

She rolled her eyes again.

_Its 6. A little early U think?_

_-B_

She made her way back to the bed, phone in hand. Just as her head hit the pillow it rang again.

_We could think of something to do to pass the time_

_-CB_

Blair scoffed.

_I only left U 5 hours ago_

_-B_

Blair thought back on the hours before. Chuck had taken her out to dinner and then back to his place for a movie. Although, she recalled, they didn't see much of it. She had fallen asleep in his arms hours later and only awoke just before 1:00am when Dorota text her about why she wasn't home. Chuck had sleepily dragged himself to the limo to keep her company for the ride home. Her phone rang again, shaking her from her thoughts.

_Fine. C U at school then._

_-CB_

She frowned. He was annoyed that she wouldn't go out with him at such a late hour? She would have been angry about how childish he was being if she didn't miss him too.

_Come over for a hour?_

_-B_

She had just closed her phone when he replied.

_B there in 5_

_-CB_

She smiled and pulled the covers up to her chin. She always found it funny how he signed his texts, "CB" Chuck Bass. As if they didn't know each other.

She was almost asleep again when she heard her bedroom door close. She kept her eyes closed but smiled as she felt his weight as he lowered himself on to the bed next to her. They lay that way, back to chest for a few minutes before he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and buried his face in her hair, "Mmm" he sighed "You smell like me"

Her smile grew and she turned to face him, and pulled the covers down so he could lie underneath them with her.

"Miss me much, Bass?" she asked coyly.

He grinned and kissed her passionately on the lips, she moaned slightly into his mouth.

"No more than you missed me, it would seem" he replied smugly.

She widened her eyes and hit him playfully in the arm.

"Whatever, I wasn't the one that spent the early morning driving around in a limo until they finally got so desperate they had to text." She teased, taking a guess as to why he was up so early, or late in this case.

"No" he said pushing the hair out of her eyes. "You just spent the morning replaying the previous hours in your dreams, thinking of me."

She rolled her eyes and he smirked, knowing he was probably right. He kissed her again, a little more passionately as she brought her hand to the back of his neck, bringing him closer. She sighed when he broke away.

"You're tired" he said flatly. She yawned and closed her eyes, rubbing them. "No I'm not."

He didn't say anything, but wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer still. She buried her face into his chest and he rested his chin on her head. "I'm not" she repeated again, eyes closed and cuddling into him to get comfortable.

He stayed this way, silent until he heard her breathing slow, knowing she was asleep again.

Chuck reflected on the current situation he was in. Normally he wouldn't even think of being in bed with a girl without the promise of sex. But with Blair it was different. He was content with lying with her for hours doing nothing. He was never much of a cuddler, he usually left after having sex with a girl, or sent them away. Sometimes depending on the girl and how tired he was they would stay the night and he may lazily throw his arm over them but that was about it. No, Blair was definitely different. He enjoyed holding her in his arms, he loved listening to her labored breath as she slept curled up next to him. Blair was the closest thing he had ever had to a girlfriend. While they weren't exclusive or anything he hadn't slept with any other girls since the beginning of their "relationship" which said alot for him. And although he didn't like to admit it, he seemed to only have eyes for her now. They had decided to keep the "relationship" to a minimum. Meaning, they told no one about it, they could sleep with anyone else they wanted (thought neither of them did) , it was just sex. Or at least that was what they kept telling themselves.

They stayed this way, peacefully until Chucks watched beeped, 7:15. He groaned. Dorota would be in to wake Blair in 15 minutes and she would not he impressed to find him in Blairs bed. He untangled himself from her. A few minutes passed as he watched her. She looked beautiful to him, she slept peacefully with a smile on her face. He shook her gently. "Blair" he whispered.

"Mmm?" she said sleepily, shifting slightly but not opening her eyes.

"Blair, it's quarter after 7, I've got to go get ready for school and Dorota will be in soon"

She frowned as she opened her eyes. "I don't want you to go" she said with a pout.

He smirked, she was always sooky and vulnerable when she was tired. He liked this since she would deny it in an instant and convert back to being cold and aloof if he mentioned it.

"I'll be back in an hour to drive you to school okay?" he said kissing her forehead lightly as he pulled on his jacket.

"K" she replied, attempting to stifle a yawn.

He smiled and closed the door, doing his best to be quiet and avoid the maids that would no doubt be wandering around this time of morning.

Blair smiled as she let her head fall back on the pillow. She loved how she seemed to bring out a softer side of Chuck. When they were alone he was always kind, sweet and romantic. He would never admit it out loud or let anyone else see what he was like underneath his cold exterior. She actually kind of liked that, it was almost like a secret between them. She liked knowing him in a way no one else did.

She wouldn't really know how to define their relationship. They didn't really go out. They didn't hold hands, or kiss each other sweetly in the hallways before class, they didn't sit staring googly-eyed at each other as others looked on in disgust. In fact, if anyone had seen them in public they would probably assume they were mere acquaintances that just happened to share the same group of friends. Actually, when they were together in public they were usually arguing or at least bantering playfully. No one, not even Serena and Nate knew they were still "together".

"Miss Blair" came Dorota's voice from the other side of the door.

She opened it slightly looking in on Blair.  
"Miss Blair, time to get up" she opened the blinds, letting the sun in. "Mr. Chuck Bass called. He will be here soon. You need get ready for school" And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Blair smiled as she got up, making her way to the bathroom. She slipped out of her night gown and into the shower.

This was going to be a good day she decided as she turned the tap on, still smiling as the water ran over her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and added the story. Please continue, haha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of GG

Chuck rolled his eyes as Blair stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her. She always insisted on getting dropped a block away from school so no one would see them together. The driver had just started to drive again when his phone went off.

_Rise and shine Upper East Siders. What do we have here? A new couple? Or by the looks of it an old couple that doesn't want to be seen together. _

Below the text was a picture taken early this morning. Chuck outside his limo holding the door open fro Blair. He rolled his eyes and scrolled further down the page. Another picture of Blair getting out of the limo and Chuck still seated inside.

_Don't worry C, I'm sure our Queen isn't ashamed of you! And B, I'm sure you mean more to UES Casanova than all his other conquests! You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl._

Chuck swallowed hard. Blair was not going to be pleased about this.

Blair cringed when she saw the text. "No no no no no" she kept repeating under her breath, trying to tell herself it wasn't true.

Blair hadn't even made it to the school gates when she as ambushed by a mess of blond hair and was dragged to the side, out of view.

"SERENA!" Blair yelled, still in shock by the attack.

"Blair please tell me it isn't true" Serena pleaded holding onto Blairs shoulders, staring her down.

"I.." Blair hesitated. "I have no idea what you are talking about" she finished.

"Blair.." Serena said in a warning tone. She knew she was lying "Chuck?" she said defeated. "I thought you guys were over! Remember how much pain he put you through?"

Blair still feigning innocence "I don't know what you are talking about" she said, her face now confused.

"Don't deny it Blair it is all over Gossip Girl" Serena protested, her voice now rising.

"Ohhh" Blair replied. "Oh the Gossip Girl text is what you are talking about" she said, shaking her head slightly and smiling "Yeah, he saw me walking and offered me a ride" now looking at the ground.

"Blair the picture was in front of your house." Serena was getting annoyed now at her friends refusal to admit the truth.

"That's what I mean" Blair said, a little more angry. "I was walking from my house and he saw me, then offered me a ride. God, Serena what is wrong with a friend offering a friend a ride!" Blair's voice was threatening and defensive now. "And before you ask" she started when she saw Serena was about to speak again. "When we were almost to school he started acting like a total pig so I left and decided to walk the rest of the way", now glaring at Serena, daring her to question again.

Serena rolled her eyes "Fine. If that is what you say happened then I believe you" she said, a little more harshly than she intended to be.

"Good" Blair flashed her a cold smile "Now lets go to class before we are late." she said, walking off, leaving Serena to follow.

Chuck stepped out of the car running his hands through his hair. He felt everyone's gaze on upon him, secretly wondering if what Gossip Girl posted was true. He looked to find Blair turning away from a fuming Serena looking pretty mad herself. He caught her eyes briefly and she shook her head looking back at Serena, who was still a few feet behind.

"Great", he thought to himself. He was supposed to deny it. He thought quickly for an excuse as he saw Nate walking towards him.

Chuck nodded his head in acknowledgment as Nate reached him on the stairs. "Nathaniel."

"Hey man" Nate smiled "So?" he questioned trying not to laugh.

"So what?" Chuck said flatly.

Nate looked surprised "Is it true? Are you and Blair back together? Everyone is talking about it, apparently Gossip Girl just sent a message a few minutes ago"

Chuck smirked. Nate didn't get texts from Gossip Girl because he didn't really care about scandals, unlike Chuck who lived for them "She needs a hobby, that nosey bitch" Chuck answered "No, we are not. I just offered her a ride because her car service was having difficulties, then she threw a fit in the car and jumped out." Chuck was impressed with himself. He was an excellent liar but he hated lying to his best friend and frankly, Blair was a touchy subject with Chuck.

Nate laughed, clearly believing the story "Come on, I don't want detention" he said as the class bell rung.

Blair groaned when they were dismissed fro lunch. Chuck had sent her a text to meet him at her house for lunch so they could "talk". Blair cringed at the word. What could Chuck possibly want to talk about? How they could never be seen in public again? How he was going to cut the entire relationship, private or otherwise. Blair sighed as she walked up the stairs to her house. When she arrived at the top and the elevator doors opened Chuck was already waiting for her. "Bass" she greeted coldly.

He smirked at her demeanor "Waldorf" he replied.

"Look before you say anything Chuck, I get it" she said. She watched as confusion replaced his smirk.

"I get that this can't happen anymore. This isn't who we are. You're Chuck Bass, alcoholic manwhore who doesn't care about anyone but you. And I am Blair Waldorf, proper student, bitch, destined to date the Nate Archibalds of the world." He stood up when she said Nates name. "I mean nothing to you, and you certainly mean nothing to me" . She noticed as he approached her he looked hurt for a moment which quickly turned to anger. She was not going to let him win this one. She would be the end it, he wasn't going to humiliate her again

"Are you finished?" he asked harshly. Blair just gave him a cold look. He was angry that she had beaten him to the punch.

"Well I suppose that settles it then" he deadpanned. "I was going to ask how you wanted to handle the situation, what cover story we were going to use." He hesitated "But since this is nothing to you, I won't bother." Blair rolled her eyes as he walked past her to the elevator. "Please" she laughed. "You're just upset that you didn't win. I rejected you before you could reject me. I won." she finished with a cold smile. Watching him stare at the elevator doors as he waited to leave. They opened, he turned to face her. "This isn't a game for me anymore Blair." He said in a low almost broken voice. He walked in and the elevator doors closed. Blair stood alone in the foyer as tears slowly began to run down her cheeks. She harshly brushed them away and sighed. Maybe he was being serious, maybe he didn't come here to hurt her and get the upped hand. She sighed and began walking to her room. She had messed it up.

Chuck got into the limo in a huff. "Home" he said to the driver.

He looked out the window replaying the conversation in his head._ "Alcoholic manwhore"_ he laughed despite himself. _"You certainly mean nothing to me"_ He frowned. He was angry, angry at her but more angry at himself for letting himself fall into this mess. _"I won."_ he remembered the look on triumph on her face when she said it. She still saw their relationship as a game. Just something to pass the time. No feelings, no strings attached. This is the kind of relationship Chuck liked with anyone that wasn't Blair. He cared about her and she felt nothing, probably still pining after Nate. He dragged himself out of the car and up into his building. He rode the elevator beating his head off the wall. He was glad the bellhops were paid enough not to ask questions. He walked to the bar and poured himself a drink and sat back on the couch, eyes closed. This was not how he was expecting their "talk" to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hoping to get more done tonight or tomorrow. I have school to deal with so it may take a little bit. Thanks to those who review. Keep them coming and let me know what you think!**

Blair rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Voice mail again. It had been two days since her confrontation with Chuck. He was not answering the phone or replying to her text messages. He wouldn't be able to avoid her tomorrow, she smiled to herself.

Chuck groaned as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard a know at the door.

"It's open" he relied, he looked to find Serena looking in.

He lay his head back down "Sister, to what do I own this pleasure?"

"What's with you lately?" she asked

"No need to beat around the bush." he said sitting up now.

"You've been home all weekend and I haven't seen a single girl here. You must have learned to be more discrete or maybe there is something else.." she looked at him curiously.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are insinuating therefore it must be the former suggestion." He was doing his best to be casual.

"Must be" She replied but didn't move to leave the room. "Were you talking to Blair at all lately" she said, looking out the window.

"No I haven't" he said harshly "Why do you ask?"

She turned to face him again. "Listen Chuck, I know there is something going on with you two. She is why you have moping around here for the past two days."

Chuck glared "I have not been "moping" and you are wrong, there is nothing between Blair and I"

Serena rolled her eyes. "When I asked her about the Gossip Girl post she told me you saw her walking and offered her a ride. But, I was talking to Nate and apparently you told him something about her car service." Chucks face paled as she spoke. "Next time you may want to agree on a lie" she smirked and left the room before he had a chance to answer. He grabbed his phone going through his contacts.

**Blair Waldorf**

_Serena and Nate know. _

_-CB_

His jaw clenched and he poured himself a drink. This should be interesting.

Blair had just received Chucks message when Dorota called for her.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena here for you."She called from downstairs.

Seconds later the blond walked through her bedroom door.

"S" Blair greeted happily "What are you doing here?"

Serena smirked "Just here to see how my best friend is doing" she said as she sat on the bed. "Where have you been all weekend?"

Blair frowned, Serena was doing this on purpose she knew about her and Chuck but she was going to torture Blair until she admitted it herself.

"Oh just catching up on some school work" she smiled sweetly. Just then Blairs phone went off again. When Blair didn't reach for it Serena asked "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Um, no" Blair shook her head "It's probably only Kati or Is"

Serena was smug now at Blairs behavior. "Oh let me check then" she said as she reached for the phone. Blair quickly grabbed it from her hand "Maybe I should, it could be from my..mom."

_Meet me the palace bar. 1 hour_

_-CB_

Blair didn't reply, just shut her phone, facing Serena again. "Listen S, I appreciate the visit but I have things to do so maybe we can catch up another time?" She smiled sweetly.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Blair I know about you and Chuck" she was annoyed now. Blair walked over to her closet picking through her clothes "Are you talking about that Gossip Girl blast again?" She started hauling dresses down, putting them on the bed "'Cause if you are it's old news" she continued.

"B" Serena said quietly, causing Blair to look at her "I'm your best friend you don't have to lie to me, even if it is Chuck" she screwed up her face in disgust.

"Serena I assure you, Chuck and I are long over. We're just friends. Now, if you will excuse me I have to get dressed" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

Serena got up and left when Blair shut the door. She had no idea why her friend was lying to her. She knew she was right when Chuck didn't respond earlier. On her way down she text Dan to tell him she was coming over. She did NOT want to go back to be confronted by Chuck after he had time to think of an answer.

When Blair arrived at the Palace Chuck was already sitting at the bar waiting for her. She sat next to him ordering a martini. He simply looked at her. She was startled to see the look in his eyes, she couldn't read what he was thinking and that scared her. "Chuck" she started, a little unsure of herself "I'm sorry about blowing up at you the other day." She was looking at the ground and playing with her hands but she could still feel his gaze boring into her. "I should have let you say what you had to say without freaking out first." She felt extremely exposed, she never apologized or explained herself to anyone, that was just who she was. He still hadn't said anything, she looked up nervously.

"Let's go somewhere more private, my suite?" he said, standing up and offering his hand to her.

She took it, smiling and followed, leaving her drink untouched. This was easier than she thought it would be.

When he closed the door behind them he kissed her gently on the lips before leading her to the couch then going to the bar to make himself a drink. Blairs smile widened, he was being exceptionally sweet and she was the one at fault.

She was a little disappointed when he sat in the chair across from her, and continued to stare at her, a small smile playing on his lips. Blair squirmed underneath his gaze, feeling very self conscious.

"Blair" his voice was quiet "I want to step this up a notch" His eyes never leaving hers.

"I.." she was visibly confused now "I don't know what you mean"

He put his glass on the table, leaning forward to take her hand. "I want to make this official" Seeing she was still confused he continued. "Let's go public, be an actual couple, Blair.. be my first girlfriend." He realized how crazy he must seem. This was NOT Chuck Bass, Chuck Bass was not sweet, he didn't have girlfriends he was not part of a "couple". No one would believe that he was doing this. But, he was. He was throwing himself out there, he was confident though. Blair loved stability, relationships, someone she could boss around, someone to carry her bags when she went shopping, someone to loop arms with at parties. Chuck frowned when she still looked confused.

"Chuck..." she was caught off guard by his proposal. This was not him. His expression hardened but he still looked at her, holding her hand in his. "Chuck I don't..." she started. He dropped her hand and looked away. He inwardly cursed himself. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Put himself out in the open to be shot down. She didn't want to be with him like that. She was serious when she said she was to date the Nates of the world. He was just her dirty little secret. He had thought she just said it because she was upset, but here was the proof.

Blair felt her eyes welling up. She knew he was hurt, but this was Chuck Bass for crying out loud! She didn't even want to think about what people would say about them. She liked their relationship the way it was. "Chuck.. that isn't us" she tried to explain but he continued to look away. "What would people say? 'Chuck and Blair newest couple' or 'Chuck and Blair holding hands'" His head snapped back to face her now, anger radiating from him. "That's your concern?" he spat. "What will people way? I don't care what they say. I guess Gossip Girl was right! You're ashamed. I'm sorry I'm not the golden boy!" He was shouting now and Blair was frightened. He never got this way with her. "I'm sorryI'm not the angel of the Upper East Side! I'm sorry I'm not Prince Charming like Nate." She cringed. She knew he hated being compared to Nate. "If that's who you want, go back to him" He spat.

Tears were running down her face now. "Chuck it's not like that and you know it!" She stood up "I don't want Nate. I want you. Just not like that" she immediately regretted her poor choice of words.

His face softened but his eyes remained blazing "I get it. I'm a good fuck and that is it" He barked a harsh laugh, causing Blair to jump. "Well too bad Princess. This little thing we had is over." He walked over to the bar unsteadily pouring himself a tall drink of Scotch. "You should go." His voice was quiet but deadly. Blair walked to the door looking back at him slumped over the bar staring into his glass.

"Chuck, I really am sorry" she closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes leaning on the wall outside his room and jumped when she heard a crash. She assumed his glass was no longer in his hands but shattered over the floor.

She walked to the elevator, sniffing as she took out her phone. She hit the speed dial 2 and put the phone to her ear as she pressed the button for the first floor.

"Hello?"

"S?" Blair croaked weakly, a fresh new wave of tears running down her face.  
"B? What's wrong? Where are you?" her voice was filled with concern

"Th-" Blair coughed "The Palace"

"Stay right where you are we'll be there in 10 minutes!" Serena said in a hurry. She didn't have to guess to know Chuck had done something. Blair just hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom as she exited the elevator.

Blair stood fixing her make up as best as she could in the mirror before Serena arrived. She still looked like a wreck. Her breath was horrid after emptying the contents of her stomach moments before. She cursed herself for not having a mint handy. Blair looked at herself in the mirror. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes again.

Serena rushed in moments later.

"B?!" Blair turned to face her, tears running freely now.

Serena looked at her sympathetically "Oh, B" she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around the small brunette

"Shh.." she said as she rested her chin on Blairs head. "What did he do now?" she asked.

Blair pulled back, wiping her face. "He didn't do anything. I did." she said sadly.

Serena looked confused "Blair I don-.."  
"Can we just get out of here?" Blair asked.

Serena smiled and took her hand "Sure, Dan is outside with a cab"

Blair cringed at the thought of having to spend the evening with Cabbage Patch but decided to stay quiet to please Serena.

"I'm sorry for lying to you S" Blair was quiet with her head resting on Serena's shoulder. The leggy blonde was sitting squat in the cab between Blair and Dan.

"It's okay" Serena smiled "I can understand why you would want to keep Chuck a secret" she laughed.

Blair swallowed and began crying again. "Ah B, I'm sorry. I won't mention him again." Serena said as she hugged her close. Blair stared out the window. Was she really embarrassed of Chuck? He had every right to be mad but she still couldn't help thinking of what it would do to her reputation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Incredibly sorry about the long delay. School has been kicking my ass lately. I love all the reviews and story alert emails I get so keep them coming, haha!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gossip Girl**

Blair sighed as Chuck walked past her. He hadn't spoken to her in two weeks. Not that she had tried talking to him.. but usually he would be crawling back to her by now.

"What's up, B?" Serena asked as she reached over to take a sip of Dan's drink.

She looked at them and sighed again "Nothing" she rolled her eyes.

Since her separation from Chuck she had been spending most of her time with Serena, which meant spending most of her time with Dan. Blair refused to go to the Van der Bass penthouse in fear that Chuck would be there even after Serena tried to convince her he was spending most of his time back at his hotel suite. She scoffed when she told her this "Probably fucking every damn girl he sees" she had said, at the time causing Dan to laugh and choke on his popcorn.

Blair looked across the courtyard. Chuck was standing with Nate, talking casually. Serena followed her friends gaze to the boys. She screwed up her face and hit Blair, earning her a cold glare. "Okay guys!" Serena exclaimed, "What movie are we going to see tonight?" she looked between her boyfriend and best friend who were wearing matching faces of disgust.

"Actually Serena.." Dan said distantly "I have a paper due so.. how about you and Blair go?"

Blair rolled her eyes "Please, I don't want to be your third wheel, I have better things to do. You and Brooklyn go" she said looking at Dan as if he were the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

Dan glared at her. "So.. neither of you want to go to a movie with me?" Serena asked, disappointed.

"No no no no" Dan exclaimed, shaking his hands in protest. "Of course I want to go to a movie with you." He put particular emphasis on the you. Serena slapped his arm angrily.

"Calm down Cabbage Patch, I just said I have better things to do."

Serena was looking at Blair with pity now "Are you sure, B? We could all go it would be fun!"

Blair stood up, gathering her things for her afternoon classes. "Spare me, S" she rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that she walked away.

Serena turned back to Dan giving him her worst glare.

"What!?" He said defensively.

She hit him again. "Blair is sad! She needs to be with her friends! Not stuck alone in her house!"

"She hates me Serena!" he half yelled. "We're not friends! I volunteered to step out so you guys could go. And I don't think she is sad. I think she is Blair Waldorf. Ever since we picked her up that night she has been normal and back to herself. I know you are trying to be a good friend but maybe she's fine now?"

"She's not, Dan! She is always lost in thought, unconsciously staring at Chuck. She misses him. Shes just to proud to admit it."

He sighed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing when Blair had been sobbing to Serena about what happened between Chuck and her. He felt kinda bad for the guy at the time. He quickly got over it.

Serena looked down "I know she's a lot but she's my best friend..." She took his hand and smiled at him. "Please try to be nice to her" Dan rolled his eyes "For me?" She said sweetly

He huffed "Fine, fine." He smiled back at her "For you." She smiled again and leaned across the table to kiss his before leaving for class.

**Spotted: B spending lunch and well.. all her time with BFF Serena and.. Lonely Boy?? A new threesome in the making? Who knew Lonely Boy and our Queen were such good friends. Perhaps the reason for the new this new found friendship has something to do with the apparent lack of Bass in B's life? I'll be sure to find out. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Humphry, what a surprise" Chuck smiled as he opened the door to let him in.

"Chuck, uh.. Hi." Dan said stepping through the door. "I'm here for.. I'm meeting.. Well actually picking up...Serena" he said awkwardly.

"Really?" He teased "And here I thought you were here for me."

"I thought Serena said you were back to your hotel suite" Dan mused

"I was, but Lily insisted I come back" He watched Serena was she walked into the foyer. "And I wouldn't want to upset my dear step-mother"

Serena cringed. "Ew Chuck don't call her that."

He smirked as Dan kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"Listen Chuck" her voice was full with concern now. "I know you're mad at Blair or whatever but.." He stiffened and his smirk was replaced with a cold stare. "But she's home all alone tonight, you should go see her and make up."

"I'll ask you to mind your own business, sister" His voice was venomous "Blair and I are long over and I'll thank you not to bring it up again." He walked away from the couple leaving them stunned.

Chuck slammed the door and fell back on his bed. He had been doing fine until Serena mentioned Blair.

Mind you, he hadn't slept with another girl, when he was alone he couldn't stop thinking about her, and his heart pained a little every time he saw her... but he was fine.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously until they hurt. He stood up and left his room, knowing that Dan and Serena had already left. No one was home, Lily and Bart were in Japan and Eric was out at a friends. Lily HAD asked him to come back home before she left saying how lonely it must be for him, going on about how they should all be a family. He continued to tell himself and other that she was the reason he obliged, denying that the real reason was that he was lonely (as she suspected), spending his nights alone drinking in the darkness before falling asleep.

He fixed himself a drink and went back to his room, sitting in his favourite chair and turning on the T.V. Before he knew it he was asleep. He didn't even realize until he was woken by Serena's laugh. He clenched his jaw and stood up to turn off his light. Climbing into bed still fully clothed at the oh-so-late hour of 10:00pm. "I'm pathetic" he groaned.

Blair sat on her bed staring out the window. She reached for her phone and went through her contacts before stopping at Chucks name. She sat in silence for 2 minutes, staring at the phone before sighing and flicking it back on the bed. Why hasn't he called? She wondered. This was so unlike them. What exactly did he want from her? A public relationship? She screwed her face up at the thought. Why did they need to let everyone in their business anyway? She rolled her eyes as she stood up and slipped into her night gown. She settled herself into bed but continued to stare at the ceiling for a good hour before finally falling asleep.

Blair had woken late the next day with the sun beaming in her still closed eyes. She nearly jumped when she read the time on the clock, 8:30. She scrambled around the room as she tried to get ready. Her mother had flown off to Paris and saw fit to take Dorota with her, leaving Blair completely helpless. She quickly jumped in the shower and back out again shoving a headband in her still-wet hair. She was extremely grateful when she managed to hail a cab as soon as she ran out of the building.

She jumped out at the gates of the school flicking a 50 dollar bill to the driver. She sighed in relief as she heard the first bell ring, meaning she still had 5 minutes to make it. She slowed her pace, realizing it wasn't very ladylike to run. She rounded the entrance to the courtyard, immediately spying Chuck staring in her direction. She noticed he looked thoroughly confused at first but his face quickly broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen. She mirrored his face but it quickly fell as she watched a faceless,brown headed girl run past her, squealing and jump into Chucks open arms. Blair's mouth dropped as Chuck spun her around and kissed her on the cheek. She looked around the courtyard to see everyone's shocked faces. This was not the Chuck Bass they all knew and well.. feared. Her face flushed and heart rate rose as she saw Nate standing next slightly behind Chuck staring directly at her. Pity covering his face.

Chuck couldn't help the emotion as happiness filled him from head to toe. He couldn't believe his eyes as he caught her face among the crowd of people. His face broke into a smile as she caught his eyes and ran to him as he picked her up and spun her around. He set her back on her feet in a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Chuck Bass, haven't you got handsome!!" She squealed in delight as she stepped back to look at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't fucking believe you're here!" He almost screamed. He pulled her into another tight hug, not caring who was watching. "What the hell are you doing back?!"

She smiled coyly before screaming again "I'm back for good! My parents let me move back with my grandparents" His eyes went wide as he already huge grin grew.

"A little head up would have been nice!" He exclaimed

She punched him playfully in the arm "I wanted to surprise you, and it looked like it worked!"

He couldn't resist pulling her in for another hug, this time sighing into her hair.

"Ahem" Nate fake-coughed, waking Chuck from his ravine "Care to introduce us?" He laughed

She was the first to pull away. She stared at Nate with a grin that looked awfully familiar, then realized why when Chuck turned around with the matching signature grin.

"Well, well, well" she toyed "If it isn't little Nathaniel Archibald, well" she said, looking him up and down "Not so little anymore"

Nate looked confused as his eyes flickered back and forth between the two. "I.. uhh.. I'm sorry, have we--?"

Chuck laughed as he threw an arm around the girls shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Nate, I think you remember Brooke Travis".

Nate's faced contorted to complete shock. "WHAT?" He screamed looking between them again. "No way!" He was smiling now. "Brooke Travis, no way that's you!" He exclaimed as her surveyed her. Well she has certainly grown, he thought to himself.

He pulled her into a hug "God, I haven't seen you in what, 8 years?" He offered, trying to recall his childhood.

"You certainly grew up well" He said as he pulled back looking at her again. And she had. The last time he had seen her was at school before she disappeared. She was incredibly thin with long straight brown hair, pulled to the sides in pig tails. Now, she was much taller, she was of a healthy build with prominent breasts, that he noticed, were not entirely contained by her shirt. She had long wavy hair now which hung loosely at the sides of her face. The only way he could describe her face was stunning. Those eight years were definitely good to her.

She smiled "Not so bad yourself, Archibald" He continued to stare at her, smiling, unable to believe this was the girl he once knew.

She turned to Chuck with a fake frown. "Chuck are you really going to let him gawk at me like that?"

Nate and Chuck laughed. "You'd better watch yourself around her Nathaniel" he smiled at her "I'm not sending her off that easy."

Serena sat at the table as she watched the horrible scene play out before her eyes. Blair was still standing in the middle of the courtyard, eyes locked on the interaction of the 3 apparent friends. Serena frowned as she walked over to Blair. She had not gotten a good look at the new girls face, but Blair did not seem impressed by Chucks reaction to her.

"B?" she said quietly

Blairs head snapped to lock eyes with Serena "Who the fuck is she?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"I'm not sure" she replied as she took Blairs hand to drag her back to the school

"Where are they going?!" Blair shouted as Serena turned to watch them walk out the gates and down the street. Blair resisted when she realized Serena was dragging her. Serena stopped to look at Blair, watching as tears flooded her best friends eyes. "Ah, Blair." she tried to pull her into a hug but Blair shrugged her off running from the school turning in the direction of her house. Serena sadly watched hre go. Her new stepbrother had a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No Blair in the Chapter, a little Brooke/Nate/Chuck time. Serena and Brooke meet again, a couple flashbacks to get a feel of their relationship as children. Also, please review. The more reviews the more I make an effort to write more. Thanks to those who already have.**

**P.S I have changed hr name to Brooke Travis. I didn't realize Brooke Davis was from a different CW show. Don't want to cause any confusion  
**

"So Nathaniel, where is your queen today?" Brooke asked with a smile as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

The three friends had decided to skip school and go out for ice cream to catch up.

Nate looked towards Chuck who had suddenly become interested in his shoes.

"You mean Blair?" he asked. She smiled. "We broke up quite a while ago.

She let her mouth drop in mock surprise. "Noooo." She looked between the two boys smiling widely now. "Upper East Sides King and Queen are no longer an item?!"

Nate just laughed as Chuck looked around ignoring their conversation.

"What happened? Has she found a new boy to torture yet?"

"Uhh.." Nate began, hesitantly. "A lot. A lot happened. Cheating, lying, betrayal, you know, the usual."

"Has she found a new boy to torture yet?" she asked leaning in, hungry for the gossip.

"Well, actually --"

"I'm bored of this ridiculous talk of Waldorf, can we move on." Chuck interrupted. He turned to face Brooke now. "What have you been doing all these years?" he asked, a grin playing on his face. "I haven't seen you since that trip to London 3 years ago. And we didn't really talk much then."

"What?!" Nate turned to Chuck "You met up with her 3 years ago and didn't tell anyone?"

Chuck continued to stare at Brooke. "I didn't think it really mattered to anyone else."

She smiled shyly. "Nevermind talking about me. What have I missed? All these years away, I've sorta missed the drama."

"Well, it may interest you to know that Chuck has two new siblings" Nate laughed.

Her eyes went wide. "No! Chuck and babies, now that's a sight to see" she laughed.

"Their not babies" Chuck informed her, he looked at Nate, "And they're step-siblings"

"Who did your dad marry?" She asked, her smile no longer reaching her eyes. Although Chuck noticed her change, Nate was oblivious. "Lily Van der Woodsen" he said smartly. "Serena and Eric live with him and everything."

Brooke was laughing again. "Chuck Bass USE's resident manwhore and the infamous rebel under one roof, what were they thinking?!"

"I'm not a manwhore" Chuck said simply, taking a scoop of her ice cream.

"Not since--" Nate began, but quickly refrained with a look from Chuck.

"Not since what?" Brooke asked, noticing the interaction between the boys. Chuck smiled "Not since I raised my standards even higher, if possible."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, it felt good to be back home.

**GG:What do we have here? A new girl on the block? Spotted best buds N and C skipping school to hang out with a new mysterious girl. Careful boys, history proves you two can't share women**

"CHUCK" Serena's voice rang through the house as she slammed the door. "CHUCK, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE" She continued as she stomped through the house making her way upstairs. "You're limo is parked in back and I know you would never walk." She reached his room and banged loudly on the door.

Chuck opened the door to an outraged Serena. "Serena, is it necessary to be that loud?" He asked calmly.

"What was that stunt you pulled this morning?!" She asked yelling at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said simply, keeping the door slightly closed blocking her from his room.

"One minute you are moping over Blair, that next you're off with some tramp! You could at least be discreet, I didn't think you would be such a jerk to her!" She said as he pushed him.

Serena heard bed springs from the other side of the door and her eyes went wide. "You bastard!" She yelled pushing him again. "You bring your skank back to our house in the middle of the day!"

If looks could kill Serena would have been dead by now. Chuck did not looked pleased as the door opened with no movement from him.

Serena gasped. "My my, what a mouth on you" Brooke teased with a smile.

"Brooke?" Serena asked, still in shock.

"The one and only" she said with her hand on her hip. "And I'd really appreciate you not calling me a skank or tramp or anything like it" She turned to Chuck with a mischievous smile on her face. Serena noticed it was Chucks signature smug face. "Chuck Bass 'moping' over Snow White." she said smartly. Chucks eyes were still focused on shooting daggers at Serena "I never thought I would see the day. I guess that explains the sudden topic change earlier today."

Serena desperately tried to avoid looking at Chuck. "Brooke I can't believe you're back!" she exclaimed, smiling "For how long? What have you been doing all these years?"

Chuck finally turned to Brooke, his face murderous. "Brooke, if you would excuse my dear sister and I?" She smiled "No problem, I should get home anyway" She kissed him on the cheek, "See you in school tomorrow. And Serena it was so good to see you again, we'll have to catch up soon" She pulled her into a hug and was gone.

"Chuck.. I--" Serena began, backing away as Chuck started towards her.

"You what Serena? 'Cause I would love to know what you're excuse is. I told you to stay out of my business. I told you Blair and I were nothing!" He spat angrily.

Serena thought of Blair and stood her ground. "Okay I may not have known it was Brooke but that doesn't make it right."

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue

"Blairs my best friend and it's horrible even for you to flaunt girls in her face. I know you and Brooke were close when you were kids but that doesn't give you the right to upset Blair and fuck the girl as soon as she gets back!"

"I don't know what it will take for you to understand this, but Blair and I are over. We are not together, therefore if I want to bring girls out in public I will. In case you forget, Serena, she is the one who ended this. I'm free to do as I please with no regrets."

"But she--"

"Furthermore, don't pretend you know anything about me, or Brooke and me for that matter. Not that it is any of your business but I have never been with Brooke, and I never will be. I don't see her like that."

Serena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you could be interested in girl if there was no sex in it for you."

Chucks face was impassive. "I'm willing to bet there are plenty of things you don't know about me." He turned and walked back to his room closing the door behind him, effectively ending the conversation.

Serena thought back to their childhood. Chuck and Brooke had been inseparable. And not inseparable like Blair and Nate where Blair dragged him all around as he protested.

Serena thought back to her 9th birthday.

"_Happy Birthday Van der Woodsen" Chuck said bored, as he handed her a present, his other hand intertwined with Brooke's. "Happy Birthday S!" She exclaimed giving her a one armed hug._

"_Thanks you guys" Serena smiled. "Nate and Blair are over there, she said pointing over her shoulder._

_They all turned to face the young couple. Blair was attempting to comb Nates wild hair as he squirmed and whined "Blair I don't want my hair combed!" _

"_Sit still!" She yelled "Boys should look nice for their girlfriends! Boys should want to do anything to make their girlfriends happy!" She turned to face her other friends who had just walked over._

"_Look!" She screamed pointing at Chuck. "Chuck is well dressed, well groomed, and holding Brookes hand sweetly!" Brooke blushed as Chuck just looked smug._

_Nate screwed up his face at the sight of them. "Nate hold my hand" She yelled, grabbing his hand. "I don't want to!" He complained, ripping his hand from her grip. Her eyes welled up. "Chuck holds Brookes hand because he loves her! You have to hold mine because you love me!"_

"_Nathaniel, you always do what it takes to please the ladies." Chuck said to his friend._

_Nate screwed up his face again. "You guys don't even go out" He said lamely._

"_That doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman" He said calmly as Brooke blushed again._

Serena sighed and walked into her room. She had forgotten that Chuck Bass was once a sweet boy. She tried desperately to remember what had changed him.

Chuck paced his room, drink in hand. _Great_ he thought now Blair thought he was moving on. Not that that would be a bad thing, but a small part of him still had hope that she would come back to him. A part that was shrinking everyday.

He smiled as he sat on his bed. Brooke was back. Very little could make him as happy as hearing this news. Brooke was the first girl he ever had any affection for. She was his best friend growing up. He had never looked at her as a girlfriend or felt any sexual attraction to her. He just loved her. He had only loved two women in his life. The two women that had caused him the most pain.

He thought back to just months before Brooke had left.

"_Chuck?" Brooke sobbed on the other end of the phone. _

"_Brooke? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Answered a very worried 11 year old Chuck Bass._

"_No. It's my dad..." Her voice was weak and he could barely understand her between the sobs._

_Chucks face immediately dropped. "Go outside and to the corner of your street. I will be there in 5 minutes. Don't let him see you." He deadpanned. "Stay on the phone until I get there."_

_She sniffed in reply. _

_Chuck ran down from his hotel room to his fathers limo outside. "George, I need a ride." Chuck demanded._

_The old man looked down at his little master. Dressed in his pajamas, cell phone in hand. He smiled sadly at the sight. "Of course, sir."_

_Chuck jumped in the back of the limo. "Brookes" he said simply. This was the first time Chuck had ever taken the limo without informing his father. An action that would be soon repeatedly frequently until Bart Bass bought his 12 year old son his own limo._

"_Brooke?" he asked in a small voice. "You still there?"  
"Mhmm. I'm outside." _

"_Okay, don't worry, I'll be there soon." He smiled a few minutes later when he was her sitting on the sidewalk. He jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped._

"_Chuck!" she squealed, running into his arms. He hugged her tightly. He noticed the bruises on her arms and her swollen nose, dried blood as around it. Chucks face tightened, a facial feature that would soon be known as a face to fear. "Shh, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He said as she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair as he looked up at the window to her penthouse. "I won't let anyone hurt you again." _

Chuck flicked his glass at the wall watching it shatter. He sighed as he sat with his head in his hands. For the three months after the incident Chuck had become very protective of Brooke. Everyone noticed he did not let her out of his sight. Everyone also remembered the day he changed. The day he became the heartless Chuck he was known as now.

"_Father, I'm going to Brookes." Chuck yelled as he grabbed his coat. Not that Bart really cared where his 11 year old son went. _

"_Brookes?" he questioned. "Brooke Travis?"_

_Chuck nodded as he slipped into his designer shoes. _

"_The Travis' left Chuck."_

_Chuck stopped and stared at him. "What? What do you mean?"_

_Bart lowered his paper. I just got off the phone with Mr. Travis, they just left for the airport, they're moving to Miami"_

_Chuck had barely heard the end of the sentence. He ran out the door and down the stairs. "George, quick, JFK." He yelled jumping into the limo._

_Chucks head was racing. Why were they leaving. She couldn't leave. If she left who would protect her? Who would be his best friend._

_Chuck jumped out of the still moving vehicle as soon as he saw the departure terminal._

_He ran inside, searching desperately, cursing his short stature._

_He ran towards security, praying to reach her. That's when he saw her pigtails through the crowd._

"_BROOKE!" He yelled pushing his way through the people. He reached a clearing as he watched her dad, the man that caused all her pain, drag her through the security scanner. Her mother watching sadly. _

"_NO! BROOKE!!" He was screaming running straight to her. She turned to face him, her eyes puffy from crying as more tear ran down her face. "CHUCK." She cried. Her dad looked over to to the small boy calling after his daughter. He smiled smugly as the clear doors became a barrier between them._

"_NOOOOOOOO" He screamed. He began banging on the glass as he watched his only true friend being dragged out of sight. _

_Chuck fell to the ground in a heap, crying. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. _

_Chuck wasn't sure how long he sat there before George came in carrying the small boy back to the car without a word._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Off sick today, which is good because i had time to write. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I'm not sure why. Please review. Thanks to those who already have.**

"Miss Blair?"

Blair groaned and pulled the sheets over her head at the sound of Dorota's voice.

The door opened and in came the maid, yanking open the curtains. "Miss Blair, you must get up. Soon will be time for school."

"No Dorota" Blair sighed dramatically. "I'm sick"

She pulled the blankets down from Blair's small body causing the young girl to whine.

"No whining Miss Blair. You not sick. You get up for school now." With that Dorota left the room shutting the door behind her.

Blair sighed as she sat up in bed. Today was going to be horrible. Although, maybe Serena had found out info on the new brawd in town and Blair could use it to her advantage. She smiled at the thought of causing another girl pain.

"Blair!" Serena cried when she saw her friend. "You'll never guess who that girl was yesterday!"

Blair smiled wickedly, her plan was already falling into place.

"It was Brooke Travis!! She's back in town" Serena yelled jumping up and down.

Blairs face screwed up in confusion "Brooke Travis?" she asked "As in Chucks childhood girlfriend?"

The idea was ludicrous.

"B, they never even went out, they were just friends." Serena said, disappointed by her friends lack of excitement.

"Yeah right Serena, they were never apart. Always holding hands, going to parties together, he was constantly doting on her." Blair was pensive now. "I'd forgotten about her." Serena frowned. Blair looked at her friend "Chuck was a sweet little kid, when did he change?"

Serena looped her arm in Blairs as they made their way into school. "I don't know. I was trying to remember that last night."

Blair pulled away from Serena as she reached her locker. "So what does she think? She can just show up here 8 years later without a word to anyone and expect to get her sweetheart back without a hitch?"

"I don't think it's like that Blair. Chuck told me last night that he was never slept with Brooke and he never would, he doesn't see her like that."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Please, Chuck sees every girl like that. I'm pretty sure you and little Jenny Humphry are the only lucky one left in this school. You're his sister and she's Brooklyn trash." Serena sighed, she liked Jenny and didn't really like Blair judging people on where they live, she was going out with Dan after all.

Blair ignored Serenas disapproval. "Besides, the only reason he probably hasn't gotten Brooke yet is they were only kids and Chuck lost it to Whorgina after Brooke had moved away."

Serena tried to think back to when they found out the Travis' had left town.

"_Serena!" Georgina screamed as she ran into Serenas room, jumping on the bed._

"_What is it G?" _

"_You'll never guess who I just had sex with!!" She was screaming loudly now._

"_Shhh, my mom will hear!" Serena grabbed her friend and looked her in the eye. "Georgina, you're 11.."_

"_I know" She smiled triumphantly. "First one of our grade." She was proud. "Anyway, guess who?!"_

_She was almost jumping around again, unable to contain her joy. "CHUCK BASS" She screamed, before Serena could speak._

"_Chuck Bass?" Serena couldn't really comprehend. "That can't be right. Chuck isn't like that." _

_Georgina could hear the disappointment in Serenas voice._

"_He sure is" She said with a smile "Guess all it took was to get that little princess away from him._

"_What? Brooke? What do you mean?" _

_Georgina was beyond excited that Serena was oblivious but she did her best to remain aloof._

"_Oh yeah, her family packed up and left town yesterday. Then today I wake up with Chuck Bass, the woman charmer on my doorstep." She turned to face Serena now, eyes wide with delight. "It was amazing S! I mean, I know he is inexperienced but it was amazing first we started kissing then he--"_

_Serena stood up, furious, "I don't want to hear about it. Why did Brooke leave?" She looked at the floor, "Chuck must be crushed" she commented under her breath._

"_He didn't seem crushed to me." Georgina stood up and walked around the room, a devil smile on her face. "In fact I think he is finally over the goody attitude. He didn't say much, he certainly wasn't "sweet" in fact he was kinda rough. Still pleases women though, probably not in the same way as everyone's used to--"_

"_I think you should go." Serena said, her voice was threatening._

"_Aww come on, S, I'm only playin'."  
"Go, Georgina, I'm busy."_

_The young brunette was smug as she walked out the door. Serena sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. She and Chuck were never overly close but they were still friends. He must be feeling horrible. She couldn't really grasp what Georgina had said. Chuck was never a "goody" type kid. In fact, he was probably worse than most. He just knew how to hide it. He was known for his charm with women, the older woman of society thought he was adorable and polite. His peers swooned over him and were green with envy over the sight of him with Brooke. _

_That had all changed the following day in school. Chuck had developed a cold stare that put fear in everyone he looked at. The boys now not only respected him but were afraid. The girls were now all over him, not because he was kind and caring like before, but sexy and dangerous. He began drinking, his grades started slipping, he now only talked when there was something to say. Serena sadly noticed he rarely smiled and never laughed. She quickly stopped feeling bad when he became the "badass" in school. Within months, everyone had forgotten the caring, innocent boy he once was._

"Blair Waldorf!" Serena looked past Blair to see Brooke walking towards them. She gave Blair a look, "Be nice." Blair put on her best fake smile and turned around.

"Brooke! Serena had just finished telling me you're back!" Blair cringed inwardly as Brooke hugged her.

"I hear you're still the same Queen as when I left" She joked, Blairs smile never faltered.

"It's so good to see you again, we didn't even know you were leaving until you were already gone for like, a week." Blair stated.

Brooke smiled weakly, "Yeah it was kind of a last minute decision. But I'm back for good. And I couldn't be happier. Speaking of which her comes the boy of my dreams now." She smiled as Chuck joined them. He smiled at her comment. "Serena." He greeted, turning to Blair "Waldorf." His mouth was tight, she simply nodded. He turned to Brooke now, smile on his face. "Come on" He said, offering his arm. She took it, smiling. "Later girls, Serena, set up a time to catch up. B, you have to come with us." She called back over her shoulder as Chuck led her out the doors.

**GG: Word on the street C's new mystery girl isn't so new. For all you old residents, you'll be pleased to know Brooke Travis is back in town! We never thought we'd live to see the day. For all of you new comers, you can be sure to see a different side of our bad boy. Is there a new/old couple back on the scene. Bass was such a sweetie before his young GFs departure. But careful Brooke, time have changed and even you should know our B doesn't go down without a fight. Maybe we'll see a catfight over breakout over our boy. Here's hoping.**

Chuck rolled his eyes and shut his phone. "Stupid harpie" he groaned.

"Who is?" Brooke implored. They were sitting in the back of his limo on their way to Central Park.

He sighed "Gossip Girl" He smiled at the confused look on her face. "Some nosey bitch that popped up a few years back. She updates all of the USE with peoples secrets and gossip."

"Wow" She laughed, "And what has she said that has you all mad."

He handed her the phone, smiling. She laughed as she read it, looking at the picture of them underneath, taken only moments ago as they walked out of the school. "People will never get over the fact that we were never a couple will they?" Chuck laughed quietly.

"No, I don't think so. It's a very popular opinion." He said simply.

"So what is this thing with you and Blair. First Nate almost mentions it, then Serena comes in yelling about it, now some random girl is blogging about it. Must have been quite the affair.

His mouth was tight as his jaw twitched. He hated talking about Blair, but he felt he owed everything to Brooke, he would never deny her anything, not matter how big, or in this case insignificant.

"She was going out with Nate. They broke up. She came to my burlesque bar, danced provocatively on stage. I offered her a ride home, I took her virginity here." He swept his arm around the limo. Brooke cringed, Chuck ignored it. "She ignored me, wanting to get back with Nate. He missed her party, I went to comfort her, we had sex again. We continued an affair for awhile. She went back to Nate, I left town. We got back at my fathers wedding. I abandoned her on a trip to Tuscany. She back back with a boyfriend, she dumped him, I chased her for awhile. She gave up and we were fine for awhile until I wanted to take it into the open, she refused." He was almost out of breath from trying to spit it all out as fast as he could. He stared at the floor. "We ended it, she broke my heart, I haven't talked to her since, until today that is." After a few minutes he finally looked up at her.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. "Wow, Chuck. That's... a lot of information."

He smiled sadly. "I don't like to talk about it, or even think about it. But everything is different with you."

"'She broke my heart'" She repeated, he rolled his eyes. "When I met up with you 3 years you were indestructible. You slept with my room mate and as I remember plenty before that. You're face was hilarious when you walked out of the bedroom and saw me." He smiled thinking fondly on the memory. "Well you were the first person I felt anything for other than hate and disgust." She laughed. "Thanks Chuck, good to know I don't repulse you." She punched him in the arm "Anyway, at that time you had made quite a name for yourself, even on a different continent."

"It was fashion week, I always go to Europe during fashion week. Perfect place to find hot young models."

"So what happened? You slept with every girl you crossed and flicked them to the side when you were done."

"I never slept with you" he said coyly.

"Ew, don't even joke about that, Bass." She looked disgusted, this pleased him. "So what? You fell in love and haven't been able to move on?"

"I never said I loved her."

"Sounds like love to me"

"You're sadly mistaken." He looked out the window. "We're here." He opened the door, stepping out and reached in to help her out.

She laughed, dropping the conversation when she sensed he was uncomfortable.

They had been lying in the park for two hours when his phone went off.

_R U with Brook?  
-S_

_Yah Y?  
-CB_

He looked over at Brooke, a hand on her face blocking the sun from her eyes.

_Ask her if 2nite 8 the palace is ok  
-S_

"Brooke?" he nudged her

"Hmm?"

"Serena wants to know if you want to meet up with her tonight at 8 at my hotel"

She looked over at him with squinted eyes. "Sure, you you coming?"

_She'll be there  
-CB_

He closed his phone. "No, I can only take so much of Serena and none of Blair." He lay back down on the grass.

She laughed. "Fine. Hang out after?"

"Ill be in my hotel room. Room 1812. Come up when you're done."

"Will do." She stood up quickly taking his hand and attempting to pull him up with her.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"I don't even know why I'm here." Blair complained.

"Come on, B. We haven't seen her in years. Aren't you curious?" Serena asked as she looked around the room.

"Why are we even here? This is Chucks hotel. No doubt he's prowling around looking for fresh meat."

Serena looked at her friend. "Get it all out now. It's better than you acting like a bitch around Brooke."

Blair rolled her eyes and took a big gulp of her martini.

"Brooke!" Serena called, waving her hand. "Over here."

Blair looked at the approaching girl. Scoffing "Does she ever NOT smile?" Earning her a kick from under the table.

"Hey girls!" She said, taking a seat and ordering a drink for herself.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" Serena asked.

Three hours later and more drinks than any of them could remember, they were all laughing uncontrollably.

"And then.. and then" Brooke started to say, between fits of laughter. "And then he is like "Brooke!?"

The three girls laughed even harder. "Brooke Travis?! And he was blushing and I was like 'Nate Archibald! You've grown!'" Even Blair was laughing at this.

"Yeah, Nate's a little slow. Believe me" Blair said cocking her eyebrow.

The other two girls looked at her for a minute before bursting into laughter again. "He was no Chuck" Blair said knowingly, ordering herself another drink. "Where is Chuck anyway?" She asked drunkenly.

"He told me he's up in his suite." Brooke said, bored but drunk enough didn't really know what was happening "I think he loves you" Brooke informed her.

"Hmm" Blair mused, un-phased by her comment. "I have to go to the bathroom." She told them, standing up. She wobbled and caught herself on the wall. "Whoa, I must he a little light headed."

She walked out of the bar and to the elevator, not really thinking.

-----------------------------------------

Chuck stood up to the knock on the door. He opened it revealing a clearly drunk Blair.

"Blair?!"  
She looked up and smiled drunkenly "Chuck!" She fell into him wrapping her arms around him in an awkward hug.

He pushed her off placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady "What are you doing Blair?"

"Mmm you smell good" She sighed closing her eyes.

"You smell drunk"

Her eyes snapped open "I'm not drunk."

He watched her face pale. "I don't feel good. She slapped her hand to her mouth running to the bathroom.

Chuck cringed as he heard her throw up. He walked over, pushing the door open slightly staring at her pale form crumpled on the floor hugging the toilet. He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled.

"Why are you here, Blair?" She looked up at him with sad eyes. Turning to throw up again.

He sighed stepping to the cabinet to get a facecloth. He ran it under the tap. He sat next to her gathering her hair in one hand and putting the cold cloth on her neck with the other. He watched as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry for this." She said, her voice was hoarse.

He frowned. Wiping her face now.

"Feel better?"

She nodded.

"Good. Why are you drunk anyway? You never get drunk" he stated as he pulled her off the floor.

"We were hanging out with Brooke." She answered simply, as if that explained it all.

He helped her to the couch sitting her down. He went to his closest taking out a large dress shirt.

She was lying down with her eyes closed. He brought over a tall glass of water and sat on the edge of the couch handing it to her. "Thanks" she gulped it down. "You don't have to do this. I'm fine now." He helped her sit up, her eyes were still closed but she was sobered up a lot more now.

"Here put this on" he handed her the shirt.

"What? Why? Why would I wear your oversized shirt" she shrilled.

"Fine" He said taking it back "Wear vomit stained clothes"

Blair looked down at her shirt and groaned. "Give it to me." She said, grabbing it from him.

She tried to undo her shirt but failed as her tired fingers stumbled over the buttons.

"Here" he said softly, moving closer "Let me"

She looked up at him as he started to open the buttons. She quickly grabbed his face and began kissing him passionately, catching him by surprise.

He pulled away a few minutes later stepping away, panting heavily.

"What are you doing?" He asked furiously.

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "I don't know." She took the shirt and ran into the bathroom.

Chuck paced the room, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

She walked out a few minutes later, hair loosely clinging to her face in just his shirt.

He shook his head to stop from staring. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No" She walked to the couch. "It's your room and I'm clearly imposing. I'll sleep here."

Chuck opened his mouth to protest

"This conversation is over" She lay on the couch and closed her eyes. He looked over her, eyes lingering on her pale exposed legs. He sighed and grabbed a blanket from his bed and flicked it over her. Climbing into bed himself, looking at the clock it read 1:00am. _Guess Brooke isn't coming up _he thought to himself.

Chuck wasn't sure what time it was when he felt the edge of his bed sag under weight. He kept his eyes closed. He felt someone pull back the sheets and get into the bed with him, inching closer just far enough away that they weren't touching. He faked sleep until he felt them put their head on the pillow.

He inhaled.

Blair.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been kinda crazy. I wrote this chapter quite some time ago but didn't post it because I'm not really happy with it, then I realized how long it has been and put it up anyway. I will be updating again very soon with a much better chapter to make up for this one (hopefully). Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Again, sorry it's been so long.**

He inhaled.

Blair.

Chuck stiffened and stared at the back of her head. He watched as she shifted and repositioned herself, trying to get comtfortable. He continued staring with wide eyes for about a half hour until her laboured breathing told him she was asleep. Chuck let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. What was she doing? Torturing him? He looked over at her sleeping form. She was far enough away that she was not touching him... she snuck into his bed while she thought he was asleep. Maybe she wasn't trying to pull something. He looked over at her as she began to murmer. He smiled as she shivered and grabbed sleepily at the covers making a sad attempt to pull them up to her chin. Before he could even think he rolled over and moved to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him.

Blair gasped as she felt Chucks arm pulling her towards him until her back was pressed against his chest. "Chuck..." she closed her eyes as he buried his face in her hair. She sighed as she remembered all the times he had done it before. "Chuck?" She said again.

"Shhh" he hissed "Don't-"

"But Chuck we-"

"Blair" he began kissing her neck "Please.." He felt her breath quicken and back arch. "Just don't say anything" he whispered.

She sighed and turned onto her back to face him. Chuck wasted no time climbing on top of her covering her with his body. He dipped his head and began kissing her. Blair pulled back and smiled at him, he returned the sentiment, his eyes softening. She ran a hand across his cheek.

"I've missed this" she said.

He kissed her gently on the lips "Me too"

"What happened to us?" She asked weakly.

Chuck frowned moved off of her lying on his back again. Blair quickly propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"This" he said, pointing a finger between them, "was a mistake."

"What are you talking about?!" She demanded, surprised by his sudden attitude change.

Chuck stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, raking his hand through his hair.

"This was a mistake" he repeated "We're not together for a reason Blair, and I'm not doing this."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her face full of pain.

"This." He said pointing to the bed "We are a couple and you acknowledge it, or we're nothing Blair. You're choice."

Blair stared at him "I-I-"

"You what, Blair!?" He screamed at her.

She shuddered at his raised voice. "Chuck I--" she was trembling.

"You what? Let me guess. You're sorry?" Chuck watched as tears started to cloud her eyes. "I can't do "sorry" anymore Blair. If you are afraid of what I would do to your reputation then I guess we will go back to ignoring each other." He said softly, as he gathered his coat.

"Where are you going!?" She sniffed, standing up now.

"Out. Away. Stay here all day if you want. I won't even be back til tonight.." He slipped into his shoes and opened the door "..if that" Walking out and closing the door behind him.

Blair wasn't sure how long she had sat in Chucks suite, crying. She didn't even know why this meant so much to him. Who cared if other people knew about them. What would change? They would link arms at social events, peck each other on the cheek before class, he would by her more things? Plus then when they broke up everyone would know. She cringed as she thought of what Gossip Girl would say. "Our Upper East Side badboy is back. Guess you just weren't good enough, B" or "Spotted: Chuck Bass 8 minutes after dumping our Queens sorry ass, walking into his hotel a blonde on each arm" She scoffed at the thought as she gathered her things and made her way out of the hotel.

Chuck didn't really know where he was going until he got there. He walked through the gates and up to Nates door. He knocked once quietly, half hoping no one would answer. "It's open!!" He heard Nate call out. He slipped inside closing the door quietly behind him. He walked to the living room where he found Nate sitting in front of the T.V with a bowl of popcorn.

"Chuck?" Nate questioned, giving his friend an odd look. "What are you doing here? It's like, 5 in the morning."

"What are you doing up watching T.V"

As if to answer, Chuck heard the bathroom door open and approaching footsteps.

"Brooke?!" Chuck exclaimed

"Chuck? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" He looked between his two friends for an explanation, giving Nate a particularly hard look.

"We ran into Nate when me and Serena were leaving the hotel so we came back here to hang out. I thought you were with Blair?"

Chuck sighed. "I was."

"What happened, man?" Nate asked, standing to walk towards him.

"Nothing, nothing happened. Listen, I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go home" He said turning to the door.

"Want me to come with you?" Brooke asked, grabbing her coat. "I could keep you company" she said in a teasing voice, "We could get ice cream!"

He smiled, "Thanks, you can if you want. I won't be much fun though." he turned to Nate "You don't mind me stealing her, do you?"

Nate laughed "Nah, you guys go on. I'll probably head to bed now anyway."

Chuck smiled weakly, and walked out the door with Brooke close behind.

"So....?" She moved closer looping her arm in his

"So what?" he deadpanned.

"So what's wrong with you and Blair?"

Chuck sighed, "I don't even know where to begin."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A little quicker than the last update, haha. I hope people haven't lost interest in the story due to my lack of uploading ability. Please review and let me know what you think, or at least to let me know people are still reading.**

Serena cringed as she walked into her best friends room. The blinds were closed, it was pitch black and Serena could barely pick out Blair form underneath all the blankets.  
"B..?" she called softly.  
Blair huffed and stuck her head out of the blanket. "S? What are you doing here?" she said with a yawn.  
"I thought I would come over ...see how you are. You haven't returned any of my phone calls.  
Blair sighed and covered her head again "My phone is dead, I'm to depressed to make Dorota plug it in"  
"Oh" Serena said as she sat on the edge of the bed "so you didn't see Gossip Girls latest blast"  
Blair sat up quickly grabbing Serena.s phone from her "No, I haven't" Her mouth dropped when she saw the message

**GG: What is this we see? "Just friends" C and B together at last? Oh, and readers this may not be the two you're all thinking of, looks like Blair has been replaced by the old gf in our badboys heart and bed. My source caught the new couple entering The Palace last night not being able to keep their hands off each other. Perhaps going to Chucks suite for a hot and heavy time? Look out Brooke, we're not expecting our queen to go down without a fight.**  
Underneath the text was a picture of Brooke against the hotel wall covered by Chuck, kissing a little bit more passionately than their normal friendly peck on the cheek.

Blair threw the phone across the room.

Serena cringed as she watched her phone shatter off the wall"...that was my phone, B"  
"Serena, what are I going to do!" Blair screeched "I can't just have him rubbing them in my face"  
She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, searching through her clothes.  
"Besides!" she whipped around to face a still-stunned Serena "Was it not you who insisted they were never and never will be a couple?! 'Chuck doesn't see her that way' 'They're just friends.' That doesn't look like just friends to me!!" She screamed as she began to change.  
"Blair I.." Serena started.  
"Nevermind, you and I are going shopping, then we are going on the hunt for my new boyfriend. Two can play at this game."

---------------

Chuck frowned as he looked at his phone for the 10th time that morning. "Chuck!" Brooke snapped at him "Stop it! This will work. I know it will, have a little faith"  
"This is so beneath me. I mean purposely making out with someone.. to make Blair jealous. Scratch that, making out with _you_ to make Blair jealous." He shuddered.  
"Well thanks Chuck, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself, I don't know why Blair doesn't want to be with you." Brooke said as she stood up moving away from him.  
Chuck laughed as he stood up and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and that's saying a lot but, you're like a little sister to me"  
She huffed "I know, it wasn't my favorite thing either but you can be a little nicer.  
He laughed again as he walked to the bedroom to get dressed. "Hurry up and get ready, lover of mine" he joked. She cringed. "Ew, don't even say that.

--------------

"B, come on. This is ridiculous!" Serena exclaimed as Blair pulled her into the 15th store that day. "Serena as my best friend it is your duty to come with me as I shop away my misery"  
"Blair this is crazy. Just go tell Chuck how you feel. You know he lov"  
Blair stopped and turned to face Serena, catching her off guard.  
"I don't feel anything for Chuck other than lust and sexual attraction. And do not say that word and "Chuck" in the same sentence. Besides, he has chosen who he wants. It's not me."

Serena sighed as Blair turned away from her and made her way to the shoes.

Finally after a good 5 hours of shopping and dinner both girls fell onto Blairs bed, exhausted

"See,S? Today was a good day. Lots of shopping and I'm so over Chuck. Now tonight we just need to go find me a new boyfriend"  
"Beeee" She dragged on tiredly. "Come on, you don't need a boyfriend! You're fine single"  
"Yeah right, so I can watch you and Humphry being lovey dovey while I think about how I will die miserable and alone" She exhaled dramatically.  
"Don't be like that. You will NOT die alone or miserable!! You just want a boyfriend to get back at Chuck"  
Blairs jaw dropped as she stood there in shock. "That is not true! I told you, I'm so over him. I just want a boyfriend"  
Serena looked down at her hands, speaking so softly Blair barely heard her "Then why wouldn't you officially go out with Chuck?" She knew Blair was going to be mad for asking but she couldn't help but be curious.  
"I can not believe you just said that." Blairs face was full of fury Serena sat up and looked at Blair as the latter stared at the ceiling "B, come on. It's me you're talking to. You can tell me anything"  
Blair scoffed and turned away to look at the opposite wall.  
"Blair come on, I know you like him so don't even deny it. You're just torturing yourself, just go tell him.  
"I do not like him. It was just sex. That's it"  
"Oh my god, B. I know you like him, you know you like him, and he knows you like him. Why can't you just go admit it to him"  
Blair tensed before springing from the bed to face Serena. "Oh yeah, Serena? What do you suggest I say to him?! Something like 'Chuck I am in love with you and that it's terrifying because I know you are just going to leave me, that's why I won't publicly acknowledge you"  
"I--well--" Serena sputtered.  
"Oh I know, how about 'Chuck I'm just to scared to admit that I do love you because I couldn't bare the humiliation when you break up with me, nevermind the fact that it would tear me apart and I don't think I would ever recover from it'?? How does that sound Serena?!?" Blair was screaming and tears were now flowing freely down her face.  
Serena quickly embraced her sobbing friend, rubbing her back. "Shhh.. B. It's okay"  
"I hate your stupid step-brother. I hate him so much." Blair chocked out. "And I hate that stupid bitch too. Why can she waltz back into his life and win him over"  
"Blair.. honey. You have to tell him how you feel." Blair pulled back and tried to wipe the tears from her face. " I can't Serena. He has her now, and she is not just another bimbo, she is the most important person in his life"  
"Blair, you know that's not true. He loves you, I know he does. He is just hurting"  
She shook her sad and gave Serena a sad smile "No, they belong together, that was easy to see 8 years ago and it's just as clear now"  
"Blair I--"  
"No, it's okay. I'm just going to be happy for him. He deserves someone who can make him happy"  
Serena hugged Blair again. "Blair, you will see just how wrong you are soon enough"  
Blair smiled her sad smile again, "I'm actually really tired, S. Walk to school together tomorrow?"  
Serena smiled and nodded her head, giving her friend one last hug before leaving.

Blair closed her door and sat on her bed. "I'm doomed"


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck strutted his way into the Van der Bass pent house only to be bombarded by his step-sister.

"That was low" she said quietly

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he stalked past her

"Don't patronize me Chuck. You and I both know you don't feel like that about Brooke, you're just trying to hurt Blair like she hurt you."

"Are we really going to play this game again?" He asked, now growing impatiant. "Serena, as I told you before, I fought for her and she refused me. Forgive me for wanting to move on from the whole mess." He walked past her and towards the kitchen.

"Chuck I know you're upset but you just--"

"Stop" his voice was commanding now. "Don't tell me how she is scared or needs time. I was scared too, I put myself on the line, I opted to give up my old life and be what she wanted, so don't tell me she is scared and do you know what Serena? Frankly, I'm tired of waiting." he finished sadly. He walked past her and into his room slamming the door behind him."

Serena had to admit he had a point, he was really willing to give a lot on his part but she just wasn't budging. She was being stubborn as usual. She signed coming to the realization that Blair actually would have to fix this one.

----------------------------------------------------

Brooke sighed as she watched Chuck brood.

"I would ask you what is wrong but I'm sure I know the answer" Chucks only response was to take a sip of scotch.

"Chuck I told you this will work and it will you just have to give it time" She assured him.

"Could you stop speaking" he replied coldly.

She frowned, she knew he wasn't actually mad at her he was just bitter. "Chuck-"  
He interuppted her quickly "I'm going for a walk, I'll text you later" With that he quickly left the room, leaving Brooke at a loss for words. She had never seen him like this, which wasn't all to surprising since she hadn't really spent much time with him in the past 8 years.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chuck hauled his hand out of his pocket and lit a cigerette. He rarely smoked anymore (thanks to Blairs disgust towards the habit) but he decided he needed it now. Today was just not his day. He just wanted to forget about Blair but the dicussion always seemed to steer towards her.

Chuck was tired. He was tired of the strain she was putting on his life, tired of Serena and Brooke telling him to wait, he was tired of waiting and if he was honest he was tired of missing her. He sat down on a bench in the park he didn't even rememer arriving at. His life was easier when Blair was in it, actually his life was easier when Blair wasn't part of his life, it was easier when she was Nates and therefore off-limits. Life was easier when he was small and Brooke was still around. Although Chuck would never admit it he loved having a girl to love and watch out for and he only felt that way about two girls in th world (well, sometimes Serena). He liked being the hero, just in his own way. He leaned forward with his head in his hands. He jus wanted to scream and punch something. His hands gripped his hair as he began pulling on it in frustration, completely unaware of the voyuer standing close by.

Blair looked at the scene before her with a heavy heart. She had never seen him like this before and it was killing her inside. She wanted to run and hug him with all her might but her head told her "no".

Chuck leaned back again staring at the sky. He was furious, he had no idea what to do. He groaned in anger and looked around him his eyes finding a pair of sad eyes watching him. _How long had she been standing there, _he wondered. Judging by the look on her face, longer than he felt comfortable with. He glared at her as she mouthed the two words he couldn't stand to hear. He shot her one last glare and stood up quickly walking away in the other direction.

Blair wiped the single tear away from her eye. When he finally noticed her the only thing she could say was "I'm sorry" and she knew it was no good, she knew it would just make him more mad. She just didn't know what else to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair slowly made her way up the stairs to her room, bag of bread still in hand.

"Miss Blair? I thought you go feed ducks?" Dorota asked, concerned.

"I got distracted" Blair replied numbly. "Dorota could you call Serena for me and tell her I need her?"

Dorota nodded, "Of course Miss Blair"

Blair dropped the bread on the floor and climbed into bed pulling the blankets over her head.

Serena arrived knockig on the door 15 mintues later. "B? Are you okay?" She opened the door to recognize the small bump in the bed as her best friend.

"B? What happened?"

Blair mumbled something but Serena couldn't quite make it out from her friends muffeled mouth beneath the blankets

"What? I can't understand when you have your head covered"

"I said 'He is broken'" Blair said as she flicked the covers away from her. "I was on my way to feed the ducks when I saw him on the bench and he looked... just.. miserable. I have never see him like it. I wanted to help him I-I- I just didn't know how.

"Blair would you please just listen to me and tell him how you feel! I have said it time and time again." Serena exclaimed. "I tried to get him to talk to you but he has a point, you're the one resisting not him."

"I know, I know this is my fault. I'm just sca-"

Serena grabbed Blairs shoulders and stared her square in the eyes. "Blair, I know you're scared, I know he has hurt you in the past and you have hurt him but I've seen him Blair and he needs you, he is sincere this time."

Blair let her gaze drop to the ground as she began to play with her ring absentminedly. "What abour Brooke?"

"Please Blair, even you know he was just doing that to make you jealous, the same as you did with Marcus."

Blair shook her head "It's different" she said in a small voice "He loves her"

Serena frowned "You're right, he does. Just not the way he loves you, and he DOES love you Blair and I know you love him, you're both just too stubborn to admit it."

"But-" she started to protest.

"No. No more 'buts'. You're going to tell him how you feel tomorrow. It's what you both need."

Blair frowned as two giant tears rolled down her face. There was nothing Blair found more terrifying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. Not sure if I'm going to do one or two more, let me know what you think!!**

Chuck rolled his eyes as he got out of the limo. He was not in the mood for school but since Lily was hanging around the apartment all day, he didn't really see another option. He began walking toward the steps where Nate and Brooke were standing, carrying a look that could kill.

Blair played nervously with a stray thread on her

"Come on, B. He just got here, now is your chance" Serena said.

Blair looked up to see him strutting across the quad "He doesn't look to happy, S. I will at lunch time... he'll be in a better mood then.."

Serena stood up, dragging Blair with her. "No, you're going to do this now."

Blair struggled against her friends grip the whole way. "Serena, stop! Let me go!" Serena gave her one last push right into Chuck's path.

Blair looked up timidly to see he had stopped and was looking at her with a cold stare.

"I-well..see..I.." she stuttered.

Chuck rolled his eyes as his jaw twitched in irritation.

"Chuck. Blair has something she would like to say" Serena announced, sensing her siblings dwindling patience.

"Is that so?" He drawled in a bored voice.

Blair looked around to see everyone staring at her, many of which had their cell phones out and ready.

"Could we..maybe go somewhere private to..talk?" She asked, looking into his eyes for the first time.

Chuck scoffed with a smile. "Oh yes, we are in public. We can't have Gossip Girl blogging about this."

Blair frowned at his tone before his voice became cold and forbidding again. "Spare me Waldorf. I'm not in the mood" He stepped past her and continued right into the school, past a waiting Nate and Brooke.

Blair felt like she could throw up. Instead, she held her head high and walked into Constance with no more than a look to anyone. Once in the school she could feel everyone's eyes upon her. This wasn't the first time but it certainly didn't help. Once she reached an empty hall she ran to the nearest bathroom. She threw open a stall and fell to the floor, shaking and sobbing.

-------------------------------------------

Serena was growing worried. It was already lunch and she hadn't seen Blair since she stormed off after talking to Chuck.

"Nate!" Serena called as she saw the blond talking to her boyfriend. She walked over to them, quickly giving Dan a kiss before addressing Nate again. "Nate, have you seen Blair at all today?"

"Not since this morning in the courtyard." He answered

Serena sighed "I have no idea where she could be.. I'm beginning to worry about her."

"I can help you look if you want?" He offered.

"Thanks, has Chuck been around?"

"Yeah he was in class all day. I think he is outside with Brooke now."

"Okay, Dan and I will go down here, you go check the theatre? She suggested.

"Actually Serena, I have to find Jenny. You guys go, if I see her I'll let you know though." Dan said.

"Okay, bye." She pecked him on the cheek. "Meet up before homeroom?"

"Sure thing" He smiled as he headed down the hall toward the girls school.

"Okay. Text me if you find her?" She asked Nate.

"Right"

----------------------

Jenny walked into the bathroom, stopping before the mirror to fix her hair when she heard a sniff and cough come from one of the stalls.

"Hello?" She called "Are you okay in there?"

Blair shuddered as she heard Jenny's voice. "Yes. Fine. I have a cold." Blair replied sounding quite stuffed up.

Just as she was about to reply, Jenny's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm just in the bathroom on the east second floor."

"Yeah, the one by my locker. Okay, I'll be there in a second"

Blair heard the phone disconnect and footsteps walking away.

"Well... I hope you feel better" Jenny said as she opened the door

Blair rolled her eyes, bringing her knees to her chest.

"I think someone is crying in there" Jenny said to Dan as she exited the bathroom.

"That's not surprising Jen, the girls in this school can be pretty harsh."

"It sounded.. familiar. But I couldn't place it." Jenny said as she opened her locker.

It took Dan a minute to kick in. "Listen Jen, I need you to do me a big favour."

She looked at him and shrugged.

"I need you to guard that door for me. Don't let anyone in." He said as he stood by waiting for the hall to clear.

"Why do I-" She asked

"I'll explain later" He said as he slipped in the door.

Blair held her breath as the door opened again.

"...Blair?" Dan called cautiously. He knew he was treading on thin ice by even attempting this.

Blair was shocked into confusion.

"Blair?" He called again "I know it's you in here. Listen.. Serena and Nate are looking for you. They're pretty worried"

Blair scoffed. Dan smirked, now knowing what stall she was in. He walked toward it and sat down on the other side.

"Go away Humphry. I have the stomach flu. Go tell your girlfriend I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. You sound like you have been crying, and after this morning I'm willing to bet I'm not wrong."

"Didn't your father teach you any manners?" Blair spat in disgust.

"Blair, I'm not going to argue with you. You're Serena's best friend and she really cares about you. Since I really care about her, I suppose by extension I have to care about you."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I know Chuck is an ass and one of the most horrible people ever, right alongside you of course." She smiled. "Just go tell him how you feel. He is miserable, even I can see it and I pretty much hate the guy. He has screwed up in the past, but you have too."

Blair sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"God, I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you." She said bitterly. "I don't know how. I'm not..brave enough to say it to him"

"Say what exactly?"

Blair jumped up and ripped open the door, causing Dan to jump up.

"_It__._ I can't say _it_ to him."

"Blair I don't think he is looking for a proposal, he just wants to know you care more about him as a person than what people might think of you being with him."

"...I do care." She said timidly.

"Then let him know. I'd go now if I were you, lunch is almost over and he is not in a pleasant mood lately, he will probably only get worse."

"You're right." She claimed, hold her head high and walking to the mirror to fix her running make-up.  
Dan smiled and began toward the door.

"Brooklyn?" Dan stopped and turned around.

"Thanks."

Dan smiled and opened the door. "Good luck"

He closed the door behind him and came face to face with Jenny.

"Uh, Dan? Why were you just in the girls washroom for like..ever with another girl?" Jenny asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Come on, you'll see" He said, leading her down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------

Serena and Nate were about to give up when both their cells phones went off.

"Go find Chuck. Watch. I think you'll like the outcome"

Both friends looked at each other but stood up, making their way to the back of the school.

"What is Dan talking about?" Nate asked

"No clue" Serena replied as they reached Chucks table.

"So?" Nate asked Chuck

"So..what?" Chuck answered, confused.  
"What's the 'outcome'?"

"Nate I have no idea what you.." he was cut off by someone calling his name.

He turned around to see Blair walking toward him.  
"Chuck Bass"

He stood up moving away from the table. She looked like she was on a mission and Chuck wasn't entirely sure what that was.

"Waldorf" he said as she reached him.

She lifted an eyebrow, smirked, grabbed his shirt pulling him toward her and kissed him.

Chuck didn't know what was happening. He was vaguely aware of the camera flashes going off. It took a moment for it to kick in. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his body, deepening the kiss.

They pulled away, foreheads pressed together, panting.

Serena was nearly squealing with joy. Both Nate and Brooke were wearing matching smirks.

Everyone else was in complete shock.

"..It was Blair in there. I knew her voice was familiar." Jenny stated as her and Dan watched the scene unfold as they made their way to the table.

"But how did you.." Jenny looked at Dan curiously. Dan just smiled as Serena grabbed his hand leaning her head on his shoulder, still watching the couple.

--------

"Blair I.." Chuck started.

"Shhh" she smiled as she put a finger to his lips. "I love you."

Chucks eyes widened. "Blair you don't have to say.."

"I want to. It's true. I love you Chuck."

Chuck smiled as he picked her up spinning her around.

"I love you too, Waldorf."

Blair felt the tears running down her face as she laughed and let him kiss her again. This time it wasn't spontaneous and crazy. It was a deep, passionate and loving kiss.

The school bell went off and everyone began to make their way back inside. "See you in class, B?"

"Don't count on it, sister." Chuck said as he began to drag Blair away to the gates, calling his driver.

Blair blushed "I also wouldn't go back to the apartment if you value your sanity" He said with a smirk earning him a smack on the arm from Blair.

They watched as the two got into the limo. "I don't know if I should feel happy or absolutely repulsed" Serena said to Dan. "You can stay at my house tonight" He offered. "I was really hoping you would say that." She accepted.


End file.
